Je ne regrette rien
by AnotherCrazyUser
Summary: ¿Cuándo dejo de ser un ser humano para el resto del mundo?Quizás en el mismo instante que tomó la decisión equivocada. Y Regina está bien con eso aunque la reina nunca quiso ver la mitad de las cosas que ha visto, y nunca ha visto la mitad de las cosas que quería ver. Este fic participa en el reto "La otra cara de la moneda" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke" SwanQueen implícito.


__Un saludo queridos unicornios y demás criaturas de cuentos de hadas, soy sólo otro usuario loco y estoy aquí para envolverlos con mi demencia. Los dejo con esta historia centrada en Regina con un ligero SwanQueen al final. Les recomiendo leerlo mientras escuchan Non, Je ne regrette rien de la magnífica Edith Piaf, una canción sin la cual jamás podría haber escrito esto. __

___Este fic participa en el reto "La otra cara de la moneda" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".___

__Ni Once Upon a time ni sus personajes me pertenecen. __

* * *

><p><em>"Todos usamos mascaras, pero llega un momento en el cual no podemos removerías sin quitar un poco de nuestra propia piel"<em>

_—André Berthiaume_

El ardor en su garganta se intensifica con cada trago de whisky. Cuando su visión empieza a nublarse y su motricidad es apenas comparable con la de un infante, por primera vez en años, Regina es capaz de reprocharse por las decisiones que ha tomado.

No hay preguntas existencialistas. No hay gritos. Regina no hace trizas el cristal de la botella entre sus manos por el coraje que la atormenta en lo más profundo de su alma. No se lamenta ni mucho menos recrea una escena dramática digna de una estrella de Hollywood. No solloza miserablemente escondiéndose entre sus brazos para ahogar la frustración. Tampoco alza la voz al cielo preguntándose qué ha hecho para merecer su suerte.

Ya no es necesario. No por esa noche.

Y con cada segundo convertido en hora, la Reina Malvada se resigna ante su destino. Entonces Regina aprieta la boca de la botella hasta que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos y se la lleva a los labios con una elegancia furiosa que raya en lo absurdo, sí se tiene en cuenta que ha pasado toda la noche ahogando sus penas con alcohol.

El porqué su vida se ha hundido en la miseria es un misterio que escapa de su entendimiento. Pero Regina está cansada de razonar. Cansada de planear. Cansada de perder.

Porque cada vez que el mundo parecía finalmente darle una oportunidad, ella terminaba tendida en el suelo sin saber siquiera de dónde había venido el golpe. Cada vez que intentaba volar terminaba sofocándose en su propia infelicidad. Porque hiciera lo que hiciera, jugara a ser villana o heroína, Regina siempre terminaba sola mientras se ahogaba en su odio, el silencio cortante y toda aquella maldita autocompasión.

Quizás unos meses antes Regina podría haber culpado a su madre por convertirla en quien es ahora, por no amarla. Podría haber culpado a su padre por ser un cobarde. Podría haber culpado a Snow por haber traicionado su confianza. Podría haber culpado a Daniel por dejarla sola. Incluso podría culpar a Emma Swan por haberle robado su final feliz al lado de su amor verdadero. Pero no esta vez… esta vez Regina Mills está muy cansada para eso. Después de todo, ¿quién dijo que odiar al mundo era sencillo?

Una decisión, una simple decisión fue lo que la convirtió en la Reina Malvada. Decidió decantarse por el camino de la venganza, Regina sólo quería retribución, algo de justicia por cuenta propia… ¿cómo iba a saber que su ansia de _vendetta_ contra la chiquilla que le arruinó la vida la iba a marcar como villana por toda la eternidad?

Después de eso su vida empezó a ir en decadencia, tantos vacios emocionales dieron lugar al resentimiento y a la soledad, tantas noches mirando el cielo mientras pedía a gritos algo de ayuda a las hadas mientras nada ocurría sólo la condujo al rencor, tantas noches agitadas en las que se despertaba llorando mientras gritaba el nombre de su amor de juventud sólo le trajo amargura, todas las veces que el "gentil" Rey Leopold la tocaba contra su voluntad obligándola a humillarse ante él la convirtió en una asesina, el odio se apoderó de su vida y Rumplestinskin se aprovechó de su confianza y la situación, el resultado: una Reina rota.

Y después de seis sorbos de whisky más, Regina piensa que tal vez… sólo tal vez, Rumplestinskin tiene razón y que en realidad está condenada porque _"los villanos no tienen finales felices", _pero sólo le hace falta a su mente alcoholizada y difusa recordar a toda la familia Charming cenando alegremente en Granny´s y al cocodrilo sonriendo con dulzura mientras sostiene la mano de Belle con cariño —como alguna escena sacada de un maldito programa de televisión—, sólo eso basta para que Regina sepa que _el oscuro_ está equivocado, que en esta realidad retorcida y cruel incluso el titiritero que manejó su vida y la de tantos otros a su antojo, puede ser feliz.

Pero eso está bien. Al menos por esta noche.

Porque ahora mismo lo único que le preocupa a la Reina Malvada es que la botella está por terminarse. Su gran problema se resume a que la señorita Lucas prometió dos botellas y ocho chupitos de vodka atrás, que no pensaba servirle nada más. Sin embargo, la loba la sorprende ofreciéndole otro trago a nombre de la casa. Un trago que la ex alcaldesa ya sostiene en sus manos aunque Ruby no ha terminado de hablar o al menos eso piensa la morena al ver los finos labios de la mesera moviéndose. Sí estuviera en sus cabales Regina le hubiese alegado a la señorita Lucas que ella no necesitaba caridad de nadie, justo después de comprobar que no hay nada peligroso en la bebida, pero hoy no. Hoy, la vida está pasando rápido y no piensa detenerse por ella.

Y aunque probablemente cuando deje de ver borroso, las paredes dejen de temblar y el menú deje de causarle unas irresistibles ganas de reír, ella va a odiarse por el penoso estado en el que se encuentra la que una vez fue la estricta e implacable Regina Mills alcaldesa de Storybook, la gloriosa y temida reina Malvada, decide dejarlo estar. Ahora mismo sólo le apetece ser Regina.

Regina, la niñata ingenua que confió en la persona equivocada. Regina, la muchacha dulce y enamorada que le sonreía a la vida. Regina, la herida y solitaria mujer que se escondió bajo una máscara de frialdad y soberbia. Regina, la cobarde que se traicionó a sí misma por estar aterrada ante la perspectiva de verse vulnerable de nuevo. Regina, la mujer sarcástica e irascible que abusa de su poder para hacerle la vida imposible a Emma Swan. Regina, la madre cariñosa y entregada que lo apuesta todo a que su hijo es su final feliz. Incluso la Regina alcoholizada y patética que se encuentra sentada en un taburete de Granny´s desde que vio al supuesto amor de su vida irse tras su esposa.

Y sin embargo, a pesar del dolor, la soledad y la angustia…a pesar de los triunfos efímeros y los planes ambiciosos, Regina no cambiaría absolutamente nada. Si pudiera elegir volvería a tomar las mismas decisiones, derramar las mismas lágrimas, sufrir los mismos tormentos y dejarse llevar por las mismas alegrías. Porque cada vivencia, cada recuerdo, cada sentimiento ha valido la pena. Y Regina Mills no tiene miedo de admitir que volvería a repetir el macabro juego de su vida las veces que fueran necesarias si eso significa estar con Henry.

Henry, su pequeño príncipe. El mundo se detiene cada vez que vislumbra la felicidad en el rostro de aquel que se convirtió en la luz de sus ojos, y aunque, cada rechazo e insulto de parte del hijo biológico de Emma Swan destrozaba su atormentado corazón, ahora su relación con Henry es la que siempre deseó, y el sólo saber que su hijo confía en ella y la ama aceptando sus defectos y faltas le impulsa a seguir viviendo y mejorando como persona, sin importar que tan feas se pongan las cosas.

No, definitivamente Regina no se arrepiente de nada.

Pero lo cierto es que Henry no es la única razón, quizá sí la más importante, pero hay más. Porque ella no era una simple Reina Malvada, no era una simple ex alcaldesa, tampoco era sólo una madre, una amante o una amiga. Regina era cada cosa que había vivido, cada sentimiento, emoción y palabra que ha surgido de su interior es parte de su esencia misma, una esencia oculta por una máscara de orgullo, soberbia y frivolidad.

¿Cuándo dejo de ser un ser humano para el resto del mundo? Quizás en el mismo instante que tomó la decisión equivocada. Y Regina está bien con eso, aunque personalmente, la reina nunca quiso ver la mitad de las cosas que ha visto, y nunca ha visto la mitad de las cosas que quería ver. No obstante, Regina sabe que no se trata de querer.

El sonido de la puerta de vidrio abriéndose la hizo tambalearse con torpeza mientras trataba de descubrir quién era el nuevo visitante. Una chaqueta de cuero roja y el sonido de unas botas resonando contra el suelo hizo que, incluso para alguien en su estado, fuera sencillo adivinar de quien se trataba.

Un ligero aroma a vainilla la sacó de sus ensoñaciones y antes de que pudiera repudiar al Sheriff, unos brazos fuertes pero femeninos la levantaron con envidiable facilidad. Regina abre la boca indignada y furiosa pero antes de poder decir algo en contra de la rubia, la imagen de la señorita Lucas luciendo aliviada por la presencia de la salvadora mientras le agradece por venir, hace que la reina murmure un insulto entre dientes contra la loba traidora a la par que trata de golpear a Emma Swan fallando miserablemente en el intento.

En otra ocasión Emma se habría burlado después de increpar a su némesis, las razones eran bastantes, y sacarla de la cama a las tres y cuarenta de la mañana por estarle haciendo competencia a Leroy para ganarle el apodo del borracho del pueblo sólo aumenta su mal humor, pero a la salvadora le basta ver el rostro de la morena para darse cuenta de que cualquier palabra que salga de su boca sólo va a empeorar las cosas. La culpa se instala en su pecho mientras arrastra lo más gentilmente posible a la ex alcaldesa hacia su auto.

Y cuando Regina ve el cielo azul oscuro combinarse con unas cuantas y tenues pinceladas naranjas al salir a la calle, se permite derramar la primera lágrima mientras una sonrisa de alivio se instala en su rostro. Al menos durante esa noche/madrugada se dio un lujo que no se había permitido en años: ser simplemente Regina y nada más que eso.

Y Regina aprovecha esa libertad para permitirse un último capricho.

— ¿Swan?—Murmura con la voz enronquecida por el alcohol, aprovechando de que la sheriff la tiene apoyada contra ese ataúd con llantas al que llama automóvil y su cuerpo.

Unos ojos grises la miran confundidos y preocupados y Regina sonríe sin pensarlo.

—Gracias.

Y sin querer que su máscara personal le cubra los resquicios de persona aún, Regina posa sus labios con gentileza sobre la frente de una alucinada rubia que la mira con sorpresa y curiosidad a niveles iguales.

—Gracias por verme. —Susurra la morena perdiéndose en los ojos amables y las facciones gentiles de su némesis. Aunque sea una incoherencia, ella comprende el significado de esas tres palabras, y a juzgar por la sonrisa esperanzada que escapa por unos segundos de los labios de la salvadora, Emma también entiende.

—Regina, yo…

Pero la reina no quiere escuchar nada más esa noche, ya ha jugado su baraja completa

—Cállese. —Ordena la morena con un deje autoritario a pesar de su estado alcoholizado. —Ya ha hecho mucho por hoy. Supongo que estamos a mano, señorita Swan.

Y así como si nada, la reina se aleja de la rubia y empieza a caminar con toda la elegancia que logra reunir en dirección a la mansión Mills, o al menos donde recuerda que se encuentra su casa. La sheriff sigue allí, en pie con los ojos muy abiertos y siguiendo con la mirada el caminar de Regina. Cuando la figura de la alcaldesa se desvanece entre la oscuridad silenciosa y tranquila que desaparece a medida que avanza el tiempo, Emma suelta el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y se acaricia la frente con incredulidad. La salvadora siente el ardor de un fuego desconocido en el sitio en donde Regina Mills la besó y una sonrisa inconsciente se dibuja en sus labios.

Emma juraría que acaba de ver a la verdadera Regina por un instante, un momento fugaz de fortaleza en la que la madre adoptiva de su hijo se permitió ser ella misma.

Con la expresión de Regina grabada a fuego en su mente Emma Swan sonríe sin terminar de creérselo mientras una dulce sensación de felicidad, añoranza y confusión la invade por completo, enseguida abre la puerta de su escarabajo y se sienta rápidamente mientras enciende su carro dispuesta a llevar a Regina a casa. No a la ex alcaldesa, no a la madre de su hijo, ni a la Reina Malvada y enemiga jurada de su madre, a Regina; sólo a Regina Mills, la mujer que se esconde tras mil máscaras.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado, <em>_así que ya saben: todo su amor, odio, sugerencias, opiniones y demás son bien recibidas, mi bandeja de reviews y pm espera ansiosa._

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Enteramente suya,_

_AnotherCrazyUser_


End file.
